


Hard Ice

by Chubs_N_Segs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubs_N_Segs/pseuds/Chubs_N_Segs
Summary: Tyler and Jamie saved their gifts for last, which was probably not a good idea.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).



> If there are any misspellings don't kill me. I'm giving this to RsCreighton because her Podfic's are great and i would love for this to be one! No pressure or anything, it's just a suggestion! :)

{Tyler Seguin X Jamie Benn } [featuring: Alex Ovechkin & Patrick Kane]  
1  
I shot the puck into the net after Jamie stole it from Ovechkin and passed it to me. The goal horn fired once again as I skated away and toward the starting circle. We only had 8 seconds left and I wanted to make them worth it. Jamie looked at me before the ref blew the whistle, signifying he was going to pass the puck to me. I nodded, and the game had started. Jamie quickly took the puck and passed it to me. I then skated half way down the rink and passed it to Klingberg, who then passed it back to Jamie. Then, the moment of truth. We had 5 seconds left; Jamie quickly passed the puck to me and I hit it with all I had. I heard a loud ting and the goal horn fired. The crowd cheered as my team rushed over to hug me--we had won the Stanley cup.

*in the locker room*

"Hey Ty, you had a good game out there! I see you've been practicing!" Jamie said in a happy tone.  
"Heh, yea, I guess you're right. Well, I gotta go," I said, grabbing my hockey bag and running out. Once I arrived to my car I put my things in the trunk and got in. I dropped my head on the head rest and sighed; he never talked to me at the end of a game. We would only text or talk at parties. I'm just shaken about him talking to me after what happened on Friday. 

*Friday, October 29th*

"Hhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy, Jaaaaaaaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiie!" I said in a breathy tone.  
"Um, hey," Jamie said as he took a sip of his drink.  
"You know I ruuullllly like you," I slurred. I then smashed into him and roughly kissed him on the lip's. He pushed me away and I blacked out on the floor.

-end of flashback-

And it's true, I do have feelings for Jamie, he just doesn't like me back. I then heard a tap on my window, and to my surprise, it was Jamie. I rolled down my window and he stuck his head in.  
"Hey can you give me a ride, Klingberg drove me here and just left!" He exclaimed in a happy tone.  
"Um, sure," I replied, unlocking the doors and putting his stuff in the trunk. The whole way there was silent other than when he tried to start conversations. When we arrived he got his stuff and put it on his porch and ran back to my car. He pulled me out and dragged me inside, bringing in his stuff and putting it in his room.  
"Look, I know you're still fucked up about Friday." He said as I followed him to the kitchen.  
"I'm sorry, okay! You know I was drunk," I said. He gave me a glass of water and we sat down at the bar. (A bar is part of the counter, normally by the sink or stove and can sometimes be raised but is most of the time the level with the counter.)  
"Yes, I do know that, but I didn't want a hammered drunk man kissing me," He said, raising his voice a little bit.  
"Okay, okay," I replied, "Just don't get so worked up about it, jeez. Do you hear us, we sound like a married couple," I said.  
"We're probably gonna be." Jamie said under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made for RsCreighton.

December 10

*locker room*

I walked into the locker room after getting water and saw something I probably shouldn't have.  
It was Kane, Patrick Kane, kissing Jamie. I dropped my water which had the cap on it and grabbed Kane. I pulled him away and threw him on the floor and put my foot on his chest. I turned to Jamie as he looked at me in terror.   
"WHAT IS THIS!" I yelled at him, pointing to Kane.   
"TYLER STOP!" He yelled in fright. I pushed harder on Kane's chest with my foot.   
"Tell. Me. What. Happened," I said in a stern tone as Kane madly coughed.   
"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" He yelled with tears in his eyes. I pushed even harder; Kane started grabbing at my leg trying to move it as he gasped for air.   
"TYLER, YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!" He yelled. I continued to push harder as Jamie tried to move me off of him--but I was floored.  
"ALEX!" Jamie yelled, hoping that Ovechkin was still here.   
"ALEX, PLEASE!" he continued to yell.  
"TYLER SEGUIN!" A loud Russian voice boomed. I quickly turned, releasing the tension of my leg on Kane's chest. The tall man put his arms between my arms and my body and pulled me up.  
"What's going on here?" The Russian said loudly.  
"THAT LITTLE... THING WAS SMOTHERING 'MY' JAMIE!" I screamed.  
"It was my fault..I was the one, okay?" Kane said as his face was turning back to normal. Jamie helped him up.   
"Alex, thanks for your help." Kane said as Jamie helped him up, then walked out. Alex then dropped me on the floor and kicked me in the stomach. I wheezed and curled into a ball. When Jamie left to go back on the ice for practice, I slid my hand in my back pocket and pulled out a thick brass ring.   
"I guess I..." I started,  
"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I yelled, throwing the ring on the floor. My whole idea was ruined; I was gonna buy a dog, then put the ring on his collar so when Jamie went to pick him up he would see the ring on his collar. Eventually, I got up from my bench and walked to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red, my face was scuffed from a puck and my irises were turning from a bright blue to a pastel blue. My hand started to slide across the glass but was stopped by a sudden gasp from the other room. The ring! I must have left it on the floor! I ran out of the bathroom at top speed to find Jamie on the floor holding the ring. Once he saw me he flung his body at me and pulled me into a hug.   
"I'm sorry about what happened earlier," He said as he pulled away.   
"So...do you accept my offer?" I asked.   
"What offer?" He asked, looking at the ring. I took the ring and pointed inside. He looked over my shoulder and took the ring to further inspect the engravement inside of it.   
'Tyler Seguin & Jamie Seguin, a marriage to last a lifetime'  
His eyes teared after he read the engravement, then he hugged me tightly and kissed me on the cheek.   
"Yes Tyler! Yes!" He said, almost in tears. He then took the ring and slid it on his finger and ran back out to the ice. He left his gloves with me and skated around in circles showing the other players his ring on his hand. I followed while skating by his side, pulling him closer. Alex rolled his eyes and Kane just slid around on his back. Jordie high-fived his older brother and everyone else just clapped. There weren't many people since it was just practice, but for the remainder of our time we just slid around on the ice being cute together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again...the same...as before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For RsCreighton

December 24~Christmas eve

It was late at night, about 10:00. Jamie was asleep and I needed to go to the mall for his Christmas gift and to get things for the Christmas dinner for the two of us.

~3rd person P.O.V~ 

Tyler ran his hand through Jamie's hair before getting up. He grabbed his keys, phone, wallet, and coat and quickly walked through the lightly falling snow to his car. The car was cold and the cold seat belt that wrapped around his body didn't help. He put in the key and turned it once, twice, and thrice before it started, but that only happened on the third time because he held the choke button.(the choke button helps in the cold and when the vehicle has been sitting for a while. In Tyler's case he used it for the cold.)

*~*~*~*~*~time travel to zee mall*~*~*~*~*~

When he arrived he was surprised that it wasn't closed yet, So he wasted no time. He sprinted through the snow as it pelted his face like tiny grains of sand. He finally made it to the entrance after what felt like an eternity, and entered. The bright florescent lights stung his eyes but they quickly adjusted.   
"Clothes," Tyler said in a hushed voice. He looked around until he found a Calvin Klein store and walked in. The strong scent of fruity and floral perfume was vivid against the timid scent of musk and whatever cologne smelled like. He continued to walk around as he tried to find what he was looking for. It was weird for him since he normally shopped at Walmart, but he continued on until he found what he needed.   
'Maybe I should get him some underwear,' Tyler said to himself. He agreed and got a couple of Christmas ones. One was red with candy canes and the other had snow flakes. When he checked out, the cashier gave him the strangest look. Tyler became uneasy for a bit, but quickly recovered after he left for the pet store. Tyler already knew the type of dog he wanted, a chocolate lab who's name would be Marshall. He walked in, and again was hit with the smell, But this time Tyler wasn't effected, so he continued to try and find the dog. He was instantly drawn to a specific yip and yap of a puppy, which he followed of course. Tyler was surprised when he found the dog because it was exactly what he was looking for. He instantly fell in love, so Tyler bought him. He then left the store before he spent even more money and headed home. It was 11:30 when he arrived. Tyler hid the collar in Jamie's bag of underwear which he neatly placed under the tree with the rest of the gifts and took Marshall to bed since they slept apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't put in the grocery store part because most of you know how that goes. The dinner will be described in a different chapter so don't worry.


End file.
